SQ Prompt: Marriage Milestone
by cuzo
Summary: tumblr prompt: Established Swan Queen. Emma and Regina first argument as a married couple. fluff


**SQ prompt: Marriage Milestone**

**Goldenswanqueen asked: Emma and Regina have their first fight as a married couple.**

Regina stalked to her bedroom containing her newly wedded wife with purpose. It has been only six months since they were married and she had been trying for six months to hold her tongue. But today was the last straw. The final thread of patience snapped. Upon opening the bedroom door she found her blonde wife in bed; engrossed in that ridiculous game of angry birds. She marched straight up to the bed, picking up one of the pillows and throwing it hard at her wife's head.

"Ow Regina what the hell," Emma complained as she held her head. Truth be told she was more upset about messing up her high score.

"You're an idiot!"

The blonde looked confused, "what I do?"

"This!" She pulled down the collar of her shirt revealing a huge purple and almost blackening bruise. "I told you to stop leaving these on me. Do you know how embarrassed I was at the town meeting to find out that everyone knew I just had sex with my wife?"

"Good sex…don't forget that."

Regina threw another pillow, "that's not funny Emma. I have an image to uphold."

"Can you stop with the fucking pillows," Emma stated annoyed, "Excuse the hell out of me for not 'fitting in' your mayoral lifestyle."

Regina put her hands on her hips, "oh don't even try that."

"I'm not trying anything! Every time we have sex it's like you regret it the next day. We're married now, it shouldn't matter what people think."

"That's not the point Emma." Regina rolled her eyes.

The blonde stood from the bed and walked over to her wife with her hands in the air. "So what is the point Regina? Please, tell me." She said with sarcasm.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "the point is that you have no respect for my professionalism. I don't send you to work with big purple marks."

"Cause I couldn't give two fucks."

"Well I do! Why can't you respect that!?"

The blonde sighed; perhaps she was being a bit of a jerk in not taking her wife's feelings as serious as she should. "Ok…you're right I'm sorry. I need to have more respect for your job. Forgive me?"

Regina turned her head to the side, "I don't know Emma, this isn't the first time I've had to tell you and I don't appreciate how many times you-"

"I love you"

"Ig…nore…me," the brunette's voice faded at the way the blonde made those three words sound like it was sang from angels. "Oh that's not fair."

Emma took a few steps closer to her wife and placed her palms on tanned skin. "I love you…forgive me." A kiss. "Please…" Another. "I'm sorry." Once more.

Regina nearly melted in her wife's arms. Only held together by the pink soft lips giving her life. "I love you too."

Emma smiled brightly before bringing her lips to Regina's once more before chuckling.

The brunette raised an eyebrow with a smile, "what?"

"Our first argument as a married couple and it's about hickies." Emma laughed outwardly now.

Regina did the same. "You're lucky you're cute, because I was ready to throw you out."

"There are two things wrong with that statement," Emma stated with a smug grin," one, I'm banging hot, not cute." Regina rolled her eyes. "Two, you'd never throw me out the house."

"Oh I said nothing about the house dear." The brunette moved out of her wife's embrace and motioned to the closet retrieving a large blanket. "However, our bedroom is another story."

Emma's eyes grew wide, "you're putting me on the couch!?"

"Seems proper for our first argument. Not to mention you still haven't properly learned your lesson about not listening to me."

The blonde sighed defeated, "for how long?"

Regina pulled down her collar, "until this fades away."

"That could take forever."

"Well maybe you will think about that before you do it again."

Emma grabbed her pillow and blanket and headed towards the door. She stopped before fully stepping out and turned to her wife with the best sad puppy eyes and pouty lips she could muster. "You're going to send me all alone…" Her voice was soft.

"Emma…."

"I love you, Regina."

The brunette sighed; between the puppy eyes and the I love you she couldn't hold her guard. Their honey moon phase hasn't gone away completely so therefore her resolve hasn't fully formed yet. "Fine but one more slip up and-" her reprimand was cut short by a feminine squeal as Emma ran towards her; lifting her up and taking her to the bed to land sloppily together.

"I'll make it up to you the best I can Mrs. Swan-Mills." Emma leaned down to capture her wife's lips lovingly. And she was sure to not leave anymore marks during that night of love making.


End file.
